


Loopy

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [19]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Assisted Peeing, Fever, Gen, Illness, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, short and sweet, short but sweet, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 20: Assisted peeingBill has a bad fever and is very loopy. He also is unable to pee by himself. Luckily Ted is there to take care of him.
Series: Omovember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 5





	Loopy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty bad too, I didn’t have an idea for this prompt either

Bill laid on the couch with a blanket pulled up to his chin. Sweat was pouring from his burning forehead.Ted had checked his temperature about an hour ago and it 102 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Ted had been taking care of Bill all day. Bill had been pretty loopy because of his fever and needed some help doing some things, and that includes using the bathroom.

Bill has wet himself one time today. Ted helped him clean himself up. After that, Ted made sure Bill went to the toilet frequently.

“Hey Bill, I brought you some soup.” Bill sat up on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.”

Ted felt Bill’s forehead.

“You’re still really warm dude.” Ted sat he tray on Bill’s lap. “This soup will make you feel better. It’s tomato.”

Bill started to eat and Ted sat on the couch next to him.

A few minutes went by and Bill finished his soup. Ted put his bowl in the sink and went back to the living room.

“H-hey Bill.”

“Bill your name’s Bill.”

“Oh yeah. You’re Ted right?”

“Yeah. But what do you need.”

“I need to pee.”

“Uh, ok.”

Ted helped Bill off the couch and lead him to the bathroom. He lifted up the toilet seat for him. Bill undid his pants and started going. Ted had his hand on Bill’s shoulder and tried not to look. 

After Bill had finished, Ted flushed the toilet and helped Bill wash his hands. 

They both went back to the living room and Bill could finally take a nap.


End file.
